


Call My Name Or Walk On By

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was nothing special...to Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name Or Walk On By

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
>  
> 
> Day 73. Originally posted to LJ on March 14, 2011. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) Open Challenge: #26-Secrets and Lies. Inspired by [Cirriculum Vitae](http://xrai-namere.livejournal.com/31881.html) by [](http://xrai-namere.livejournal.com/profile)[**xrai_namere**](http://xrai-namere.livejournal.com/). Thanks to the Supreme [](http://beta-goddess.livejournal.com/profile)[**beta_goddess**](http://beta-goddess.livejournal.com/) for beta and to [](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[**michelleann68**](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/) for the title. 
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

Lisa Hallet. He didn’t recognise the name.

Of course, there’d been plenty of Torchwood girls and boys over the years--his  
self-designated treat for going to London and briefing Torchwood One.

By the time he saw her face again, she was nothing but the same kind of  
monster who’d killed Rose Tyler and the fact that it had once been a human  
being meant nothing to him.

He put the pieces together much later, but it wouldn't have changed anything if he’d remembered shagging her sooner. He would have killed her, regardless.

Just one more thing not to tell Ianto.  



End file.
